One Shot
by x.madz.x
Summary: One shot set after Breaking Dawn. Bella's POV. Bella is missing Charlie after the Cullen's recent move- Edward with the help of Alice organises a little surprise. Won a fanfic comp on another site. All in character.


_Hey, read, review. _

I was staring through the window into the night, and it was raining. The fine water droplets glistened in the frigid air, a sign of how cold it really was outside. The light from the house spilled out into the night, bathing the surrounding forest. The foliage pressed together, giving the impression of an impenetrable wall of green, almost claustrophobic. It was beautiful, but it wasn't home.

I shook my head, trying desperately to rid my mind of these recurring thoughts. At least once a day I felt the familiar pang of homesickness. Moving away from forks had been hard; I'd felt like I was abandoning Charlie. It was made slightly easier by the fact that Charlie now had Sue to look after him, but I still missed him.

We lived closer to the east coast now, above Washington. The Cullens were still together, with the addition of Jacob. He had been unable to leave Nessie when we moved, so he'd come. Rosalie had just _loved_ that.

My reminiscing was interrupted as warm hands wrapped around my waist and Edward's lips pressed against my neck.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in his perfect, velvet voice.

I turned to see Edward's questioning face, just inches from mine, his dark eyes slightly anxious. We would need to go hunting soon.

I smiled brightly and he relaxed, my favourite lopsided smile appearing on his face.

"Just thinking." I answered quietly, keeping the serene smile on my face.

"Do you want to call Charlie again?" he asked, his face perfectly innocent.

My smile faded slightly.

"I only called him yesterday." I couldn't help that my voice was a bit curt.

Edward sighed, his smile fading too. "Bella, you're allowed to miss him."

"I'm fine, really." I lied, stretching up to kiss him before gently disengaging myself from his arms. Even though I was better at lying now, I couldn't fool Edward. He had too much practice reading my face.

I moved past Emmett and Rose sitting on the couch, holding hands, to the back of our house where Alice had claimed a room for Jasper and herself.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but before I could, Alice's chirpy voice called to me.

"Come in, Bella!" I smiled slightly as I entered.

Alice had bits of cloth, cotton, silk and lace spread all over her floor. A mannequin stood in front of her with the same contours as Rosalie, a beautiful, deep blue dress hanging off it, almost to the floor. Alice's pixie-like face was wearing a contrastingly business-like expression, looking at the dress with a critical eye.

"You can sit there." She said pointing at her bed, the only piece of furniture in the room not covered in materials. "Edward will be here in 10 minutes." She finished, moving toward the dress with a needle and thread, her expression serious. I moved quickly to where she indicated and sat trying not to laugh, watching her work.

A soft knock echoed throughout the room, accompanied by my favourite voice in the world.

"Bella?" Edward called from behind the door.

I moved quickly over to the door and opened it, a half smile on my face.

"Yes?" I said with as much innocence as I could muster.

He smiled, making the world spin a little faster. "Let's go." He encouraged.

"Where?" I questioned, my curiosity sparked.

"Where do you think?" he whispered, stroking my cheeks under my eyes, no doubt where there were deep bruise like shadows.

"Ok." I replied, wrapping my fingers through his. "Alice?" I quickly said.

"Its fine, Bella. Ness won't be home for three hours. Plenty of time."

"Thanks Alice!" I called, because Edward was already dragging me out the front door and into the forest, the dense green foliage closing behind us.

After my thirst had lessened, I searched for Edward. I found him bent over a large buck, his clothes completely clean and perfect, as usual. I leant silently against a nearby tree, just watching.

Edward seemed to notice my presence. He turned, a smile lighting his beautiful face.

"Hey, Beautiful." He whispered, moving to my side in an instant.

"Hey to you to." I replied, lost in his now butterscotch coloured eyes.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, just lost in each other's eyes. Edward's gorgeous bronze hair fell untidily in his face and I stretched out my fingers to brush it back.

He reached for my hand, bringing it to his face and brushing his lips down to my wrist.

I smiled.

He smiled too, but for some reason, sadness filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I hated to see him upset.

"Bella," he began. I tried to wait patiently.

"I know that this move has been difficult for you. I can see that you miss Charlie every day, you worry for Nessie, and I just feel like we have no time just for each other. So, to try and make up for it, to try and ease some of your anxiety, I have a surprise for you."

At first I was sad. I had tried to hide my worry, but obviously I was not doing a very good job. The next thing I felt was curiosity. A surprise?

He laughed at the expression on my face, the sadness disappearing. He knew that I didn't like surprises or gifts.

"How much does this surprise cost?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

His smile grew much more pronounced. "That's part of the surprise."

I put my hands on my hips, pursing my lips.

He laughed at me. In one fluid movement, he swept me into his arms.

I kept up my pouting expression with great effort.

He whispered in my ear. "You're so cute when you pout."

I couldn't resist him. I kissed him on the lips as he started running back to the house.

I was still kissing him when we arrived back. I only knew we had stopped because the wind stopped blowing my hair in my face.

He gently put me down, but didn't end the kiss. I didn't want to stop, but Alice's shrill voice called to us. "Edward! Bella! I do _not_ want a repeat of your wedding!" she yelled insistent and loud.

I pulled away, giggling. I looked up at Edward's face to see his crocked smile.

Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me away. I smiled seductively at Edward before following Alice inside.

"Close your eyes!" Alice demanded, and I grudgingly agreed. She pulled me inside her bedroom, faced me a certain direction, she whispered in an excited voice "Open!"

Facing me was the beautiful, deep blue dress. It was _gorgeous_.

"Oh, Alice!" I whispered.

"You like?" she asked.

All I could do was nod.

"Edward helped."

I turned to face Alice, my mouth open.

Alice smiled hugely "Quickly, you need to leave soon."

I walked out, feeling beautiful. All Edward could do was stare.

I turned to find my family assembled in the lounge, Nessie's excited face first and foremost.

"Mum, you so pretty! Have fun!" she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I kissed her forehead.

"Have fun." Esme said giving me a hug.

Carlisle stood behind his wife, watching her in amusement.

Emmett scooped me up into a giant bear hug, and Rose kissed me on the cheek.

"Take care of Nessie for me." I whispered into her ear. Her answering smile was dazzling.

"Time to leave!" Alice demanded, cutting our goodbyes short.

Edward dragged me to the door. I noticed he had 2 large travel cases in his hands. I knew Alice had packed.

We got into Edward's Aston before speeding off.

We stopped at an airport, quickly boarding so I could not check the destination.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was slightly excited.

As soon as we landed, we left the airport. It was hot and sultry outside, night time.

We headed straight to the docks, boarding a boat like the one from our honeymoon.

I had a slight feeling of déjà vu as we headed out into the ocean. We couldn't possibly be headed to Isle Esme; we weren't even in the right country!

After 20 minutes, my patience was gone. "Edward?" I asked timidly. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

He turned to smile at me; I knew he wasn't going to tell.

I sighed looking out to the ocean again, noticing that the first hints of the sunrise were reaching over the horizon. I looked ahead; there was a dark shape in the distance. An island.

"Edward." I turned to look at him, putting my hands on my hips.

He didn't say anything. He was still smiling.

Within 10 minutes, we were pulling up to a small dock.

My eyes were locked on the lush green forest, it was so beautiful.

My feelings of apprehension turned to happiness.

"What's it called?" I asked impassively. He seemed slightly wary of my expression.

"Whatever you want." He answered simply.

I thought about it for a second.

"Elizabeth Isle, after your first mother."

Edward's smile dazzled me.

"How long?" I asked.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. "A month."

A smile slowly spread across my face.

I had him to myself for a _whole month_.

I moved to Edward's side in a flash, pressing my fingers lightly to his temples.

I hefted my shield right out of my mind, letting my feelings of elation, excitement and pure happiness out.

The next thing I knew my lips were pressed tightly to Edward's.

_A whole month..._


End file.
